incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Gachapin
Gachapin is originally a character from a children's program Hirake! Ponkikki on Fuji TV, a Japanese channel. In the role-plays, he usually appears in human form, which was depicted as the mascot of a voice-synthesizing program, Gachapoid, which is a singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2 and was published by Internet Co., Ltd. He is role-played by Carl's role-player. About the Character Gachapin was actually an alien from another planet. Appears to be a 5-year old boy in human form, he has a very childish personality. He mostly thinks the everything he sees is a candy or anything sweet. Though despite of this, he can be friendly to some people, naming them in the same way Taokaka does. Spoiled at some times, he can be careless as he can do telekinesis (which makes him float), teleportation, and even summon celestial projectiles from the sky like meteors. In Role-play Gachapin have appeared in various role-plays and even in official sagas. He first appeared in some few crossover role-plays, but he was first recognized in the Christmas Event "Freudia's Christmas Wish" as 'one of the residents' of Yuuki Island. Living in the spaceship found in south-eastern part of the island, he was approached by Flamma (and later on Ishtar) to retrieve the gift he received. Gachapin insists, but when the two defeated a minion in his ship, he was then told about what's happening, and when Ishtar promised that she will tell Santa to give the kid the right gift, he joins the mission. He then reappeared in the saga Broken Dreams (along with SF-A2 miki, whom he calls "yaya"), then in Vanishing Comet as one of the major characters. Relationship *SF-A2 miki - his companion in the ship; always called "yaya" by him *Serah Farron - one of the humans he's closed off; the only person whom he called in her first name Others Trivia *Gachapoid was actually pun for "Gachapin x Vocaloid", since the voice provider is the one who voiced the character Gachapin. On the other note, the said software is made by the same company Megpoid, Gackpoid and Lily (Vocaloid) are made. **It was later known that Gachapoid's real name is Ryuto, but his role-player insists to use that name in the RPs. So far, the name "Ryuto" was used in Not-So-Ordinary Family 2 RP. *His real weapon was actually called Chartreuse Spheres of Celestia, a set of crystal balls that enables user to materialize matter from the vast outer space. This can be found just on his arms (in dino form) and arm pads (in human form). This also makes his microphone transform into various forms like hammer, drill, and mace. *Despite of his appearance, he was actually 56 Earth years old. *In Vanishing Comet, he transformed from human form to older human form (appearing to be 12 years of age) and spoke well-mannered, also saying that he is the "core". He was even called in the name "Gliese" by Optima, which is said to be his 'real name'. It is unknown if he is still Gachapin, only acting, or yet, suffering from identity disorder. *In Twisted Mirror arc, he had his body switched to his role-player, though it is unknown if Gachapin himself is in his role-player's place. And in the said arc, role-player was sometimes called "Dino-Carl" by her fellow role-players. **However, in the third episode of Twisted Mirror, the role-player herself switched to Lily. Blasphemy? *Since he never call people with their names (with an exception of Serah), Gachapin calls them based on their appeance. Some of them are: **Mr. Hat (Carl Clover) **Ms. Marionette (Nirvana) **Ms. Veggie (Ranka Lee) **Mr. Red (Ragna the Bloodedge) **Mr. Gold (Gilgamesh) **Ms. Bee (Lily) **Ms. Carrot (Gumi) **Mr. Samurai (Gakupo Kamui) *His role-player depicted him to be a candy lover due to his bucktooth. Category:Characters